pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone ''(abbreviated as '''PRLZ and Lost Zone) is a spin-off of the Poké Rangers franchise. This series is authored by PikaFlash exclusive to Fanfiction.Net. Synopsis Years before the series began, an ambitious Mew travelled to the Hall of Origin, proposing to Arceus that humans should be servants to the Pokémon and wants Arceus's permission to use his Psychic powers to control all humans. However, Arceus is furious at the Mew's outrageous suggestion as it contradicts the creation of the Lake Trio (Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie) and Arceus banishes the Mew into another dimension known as the Lost Zone. To ensure that the Mew never escapes the Lost Zone, Arceus placed the Lost Zone within the Distortion World, where Giratina is charged with the task of watching over the dimensional prison. In the event that the Mew escapes, Arceus entrusted Giratina special powers to be used, knowing that the Mew find any opportunity to escape from it's prison. Hundreds of years later, in the year 2021, three Pokémon Researchers studying the legend of Giratina in a newly discovered ruin accidently created a dimensional rip that releases the Mew from it's prison. However, after being trapped in another dimension for a long time, the Mew had no choice but to possess the body of one of the Researchers to survive before escaping. Aware of the incident, Giratina appears before one of the Researchers and entrusted her the powers from Arceus to stop the Mew before he conquers two worlds. Characters Rangers David Fury Age: 20 Hair Color: Brunette Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hometown: '''Cinnabar, Kanto '''Birthday: '''14th November The Blazing Red Charizard Ranger. An aspiring Pokémon Trainer from Cinnabar who was drawn into the conflict, becoming the Red Charizard Ranger. He was chosen by the Red Morpher to become the Blazing Red Charizard Ranger. David is extremely hot-headed and he doesn't hesitate to go all out against his opponents. In Pokémon Battles, David has a habit of introducing himself before each battle. Sarah's nickname for David is '''Big Mouth. Julia Katsumoto Age: 18 Hair Color: '''Black '''Eye Color: '''Teal Blue '''Hometown: Cerulean, Kanto Birthday: '''13th July (Shared with Storm because Storm was hatched on Julia's 10th Birthday) The Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger and the official leader of the '''Poké Rangers: Lost Zone team. No one knows much about Julia and her past and she rarely talks about it. The Yellow Morpher's selects Julia during a chance encounter at a Pokémon Center in Cerulean City. Sarah's nickname for Julia is Sexy Raichu Ranger or SRR for short. Claire Springfield Age: 22 Hair Color: '''Blue '''Eye Color: Emerald Green Hometown: '''Jubilife, Sinnoh '''Birthday: 23rd August The Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger. Pokémon Researcher and Scientist. She developed the PokéGear Morphers by infusing them with the energies from the Lost Zone. She was a skilled Pokémon Trainer who lost her passion, prompting her to become a Pokémon Researcher. Claire, her brother Shine Springfield and Naomi Su were part of a Research team investigating Giratina in some old ruins when the accident occured. Shine gets possessed by ZeroMew while Naomi falls into a coma. Claire is the only one left untouched as Giratina entrusts her with the responsibility to form the Lost Zone Poké Rangers. Claire is also known to unintentionally cause trouble in different regions, prompting the nickname from Sarah Legendary Troublemaker A. Claire was the unofficial leader of the team before officially naming Julia as the Team Leader. Claire also makes a cameo appearence in Chapter 46 of Poké Rangers: SDI as a 10-year old. Andy 'Dice' Black Age: '''19 '''Hair Color: '''Light Blonde '''Eye Color: Oynx Black Hometown: Fortree, Hoenn Birthday: 10th October The Forest Green Sceptile Ranger. From Fortree City, Hoenn. He joins the team in Canalave City after he was sent to Claire to Snowpoint City to train his skills with the sword. It was during this training that his Sceptile learns to cut air that enables it to cut through Fire-type attacks. Technically, Sarah does not have a nickname for Dice because Dice is already a nickname. Riku Blight Age: 25 Hair Color: '''(Dyed) Silver with purple streaks '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hometown: '''Goldenrod, Johto '''Birthday: '''11th June The Indigo Dawn Espeon Ranger. Emma's twin brother and Sarah's cousin. He joins the team at Mt. Silver in the temporary base that has been rented out to the team. Emma Blight '''Age: 25 Hair Color: Black with blonde streaks Eye color: Brown Hometown: Goldenrod, Johto Birthday: '11th June The Black Twilight Umbreon Ranger. Riku's twin sister and Sarah's cousin. She joins the team near the Ruins of Alph during a confrontation with Naomi. Allies *'Sarah Evans: Fight Specialist of the S.S. SeaBlade. She ensures that the Rangers are battle ready, whether it is through sparring sessions or assisting Claire in her lab. She also assists the Rangers in Claire's Lab while they are on missions. *'Kyle Fang, Jr.': Captain of the S.S. SeaBlade, the mobile base of operations for the Poké Rangers. Anywhere the S.S. SeaBlade goes, he goes along with it. *'Alexis Joy': Chief Medical Officer of the S.S. SeaBlade. She ensures the well being of every passenger on board the S.S. SeaBlade, both human and Pokémon. Both Alexis and Claire are childhood friends from the same neighborhood in Jubilife. *'Storm': Julia's Pikachu and best friend since Julia's 10th Birthday when he was hatched from a Pichu egg, making him 10 years younger than Julia. He freely roams around the S.S. SeaBlade without any supervision. Villians *'ZeroMew: '''Trapped in a region within the Torn World/Distortion World, Giratina's role was to ensure that ZeroMew would never escape the Lost Zone. During his imprisonment in the Lost Zone, ZeroMew was able to harness the energy within the Lost Zone for his own use. When ZeroMew escaped, his body is unable to survive outside the Lost Zone, forcing him to possess Claire's brother until he regains his full strength. *'ChaRaging:' One of ZeroMew's generals, created from the energy of the Lost Zone. Despite being a warrior, ChaRaging likes to think things through though it also tends to make him lazy at times. He also likes to shorten the names of his fellow Generals ''(e.g. Calling DeathScyther D-S and Killer-Beedrill K-B). The only time that he would put any effort is if the Red Ranger is involved, as he has developed a rivalary with the Red Ranger after their first encounter. *'DeathScyther': One of ZeroMew's generals, created from energy of the Lost Zone. DeathScyther specialty is moving at high speeds and is capable of slicing steel with his blades. He's also responsible for enlarging Monsters for battle. *'Killer-Beedrill: '''One of ZeroMew's generals, created from the energy of the Lost Zone. Killer-Beedrill's role is the spymaster and his role is to keep track of the Rangers and their movements. *'VictreeBomb:' One of ZeroMew's generals, created from the energy of the Lost Zone. VictreeBomb's body is designed to create the monsters to fight the Rangers by spitting them out of its mouth, so don't expect any words from VictreeBomb. 'Naomi Su' The White Latias Ranger. She was the best friend of Shine and Claire Springfield who fell into a coma during the incident that freed ZeroMew from the Lost Zone. ZeroMew is able to bring her out of her coma and turn her against Claire and the Poké Rangers. She is equally as intelligent as Claire, making her a dangerous adversary to the Rangers. Arsenal *'PokéGear Morphers': The Morphers used by the Lost Zone Poké Rangers with the Morphing Call ''"Lost Zone, Energize!". Other than that, it works just like a normal PokéGear. *'Shade Morphers': Morphers designed like a pair of sunglasses. It can also communicate with other Rangers and the base. The Morphing Call for this morpher is also "Lost Zone, Energize!". *'LZ Blaster/Blade': Personal Sidearms for the Rangers, with a Blaster Forme for long range combat and a Blade Forme for close range combat. *'Blazing Spears': The Red Ranger's primary weapon. The two spears are capable of manipulating Fire when David spins his spears for his Firespin Dance attack. *'Storm Gauntlets': The Yellow Ranger's primary weapon. It strengthens Julia's punches and it emits electicity when Julia uses Thunderbolt Punch. *'Emperor Claws': The Blue Ranger's primary weapon. It has small water jets on the back of the claws that enables Claire to use Aqua Jet Claws to attack at high speeds when fighting opponents. *'Leaf Sabers:' The Green Ranger's primary weapon. A pair of sabers with the ability to manipulate plant life. Dice can combine the sabers to use Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm. *'Psycho Bazooka:' The Indigo Ranger's primary weapon. A bazooka capable of shooting bursts of psychic energy. It is also capable in manipulating sunlight, using the Solar Reflector to divert the power of the sun for a Solar Beam attack. *'Psycho Scope:' A scope attached to the Indigo Ranger's LZ Blaster. Once the scope finds a target to shoot for the LZ Blaster to shoot at, the energy projectile shot from the LZ Blaster will always home in on it's target, hitting the target no matter where the target is moving to avoid the shot or where the LZ Blaster is pointing. *'Lunar Fan': The Black Ranger's primary weapon. A folding fan with the ability to use black tornados in an attack known as Black Twister that can be used against enemies in battle. Emma can also use the Lunar Fan to levitate herself. *'StormRider Cycle': A Motorbike exclusively designed for the Yellow Ranger, capable of firing Rapid Charge Beams at enemies. *'Iron Flygon': A mobile armor designed by Claire to assist the Poké Rangers in battles against ZeroMew's forces. It was originally used against the Rangers by ZeroMew until Claire reprogrammed it. The array of weapons Iron Flygon uses depends on the Ranger piloting Iron Flygon. Iron Flygon also acts as a personal transport for Claire. Zords Unlike most Poké Rangers, the Lost Zone PokéRangers use Zords based on the Legendary Trios of each region (Kanto Bird, Sinnoh Dragon, Johto Beast and Hoenn Weather Trios) instead of the Pokémon they represent. K-Bird Zords Using the Shamouti Spheres linked to the Morphing Grid, Julia and David can summon the K-Bird Zords to fight against opponents that have greately increased in size. *'Articuno Support': This Zord maintains most of the features of the original Articuno. It does not need a pilot as it has a mind of its own but it can follow orders from Julia and David. It forms the left arm of the K-Bird Megazord while it wings becomes part of the six-wing formation of the Megazord. It's wings forms part of the Six-Wing Shuriken. *'Zapdos Jet': This Zord is designed to be more of a jet, but it retains most of the features of Zapdos. It forms the right arm of the K-Bird Megazord while it wings becomes part of the six-wing formation of the Megazord. It's wings forms part of the Six-Wing Shuriken. *'Moltres Fighter': This Zord is a humanoid with Moltres's wings on its back and has a helmet with Moltres's beak. It forms the torso and legs of the K-Bird Megazord while it wings becomes part of the six-wing formation of the Megazord. It's wings forms part of the Six-Wing Shuriken. S-Dragon Zords Using the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb and Griseous Orb, Claire can summon the S-Dragon Zords to assist the K-Bird Zords. *'Ghost Giratina: '''Ghost Giratina's body transforms into the head and 'backbone' of the S-Dragon Megazord. *'Temporal Dialga: Dialga's body with it's four legs combine to form the pair of legs for the S-Dragon Megazord while Dialga's head and neck forms the right arm. Dialga's 'back wing' forms a shield to be held in the right arm. ' *'Spatial Palkia: Palkia's body transform into the torso of the S-Dragon Megazord while it's head and neck forms the left arm. Palkia's 'wings' fuses together to form a sword. ' 'J-Beast Zords' *'Splashing Suicune': This Zord forms the head, torso and arms of the J-Beast Megazord. *'Erupting Entei': This Zord forms the left leg of the J-Beast Megazord. *'Radiating Raikou': This Zord forms the right leg of the J-Beast Megazord. Megazord Formations *'K-Bird Megazord': Articuno Support, Zapdos Jet and Moltres Fighter combine to form the K-Bird Megazord. It wields the Six-Wing Shuriken made from the six-wings of the three birds. It's main finishing moves are '''Trinity Slash and Trinity Blast but occassionally new finishers are improvised depending on the situation. *'S-Dragon Megazord': Ghost Giratina, Temporal Dialga and Spatial Palkia combine to form the S-Dragon Megazord. It's weapons include the Dialga Time Cannon on it's right and the Palkia Wing Sword. It's main finishing move is a combination of Time Cannon and whatever attack of choice that is available, but usually it's a swing from the Palkia Wing Sword called Extra-Dimensional Slash.